Thunderfrostiron
by Silver Jackie
Summary: Una terrible historia de lo que hubiera pasado si Loki le hubiera aceptado la copa a Tony Stark y Thor hubiera aparecido en el momento menos oportuno. Advertencias dentro.


**¡Nada de esto me pertenece! Simplemente me quise divertir un poco (vaya manera más sádica de divertirse...).**

**Espero que a vosotras también os divierta, aunque la historia es muy bruta y más inverosímil que un político que no roba. I regret nothing.**

**Warnings: Este fic contiene violación, violencia física, incesto y lenguaje explícito. Si creéis que aquí vais a encontrar el típico Thorki en el que Thor y Loki son todo amor, no podéis estar más equivocadas. Si leéis es responsabilidad vuestra, las que crean que no pueden con escenas fuertes os recomendaría que no lo leyérais, yo solamente tengo el deber de avisaros, pero las que decidís leer sois vosotras. Que cada una apechugue.**

**Nota: Nada de lo que leáis a continuación son mis verdaderos pensamientos sobre los personajes, esto fue escrito con el único propósito de entretener, no me judguéis por mala persona, por favor os lo pido. El pairing de este fic es Loki/Thor/Tony, pero decidí ponerlo como Thorki porque es lo que más se insinúa.**

* * *

"Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor, Stark. Te has ganado una fama de lo más sucia. Y hasta yo he oído hablar de ello." Loki disfrutaba susurrándole viles comentarios para desatar a un Tony que realmente sí podía hacerlo mejor, pero de eso se trataba su juego. Cuántas más puyas le soltara el malévolo dios del engaño más relentizaría el movimiento de su mano alrededor de su erección, quería hacerlo gritar de sufrimiento en un campo que dominaba mejor que Loki. O al menos, que él supiera.

El aliento del dios de pelo negro apestaba a alcohol como al más vulgar de los borrachos, pero él se lo había ganado.

«Sírveme esa verde.» Le había exigido.

«La absenta es peligrosa.» Advirtió el millonario.

Y así era como habían acabado, el uno encima de el otro, besándose torpemente y desnudos de cintura para abajo mientras en el exterior de la Torre Stark se libraba una batalla nunca vista. Al propio Tony le esperaba una paliza de las buenas por parte del resto del equipo, y Steve Rogers no se la iba a perdonar esta vez, pero sentía como la indiferencia era más poderosa que el raciocinio y además, tenía al mismísimo Loki Laufeyson bajo su sexual poderío.

"Hasta un tullido me masturbaría mejor que tú, Tony Stark. Eres más penoso de lo que se dice por ah-ahí, joder..." Pero cómo le había afectado el alcohol a su cabeza... Tony se imaginó lo que diría Thor si los viera ahora mismo. No le hizo mucha gracia.

"Quizás sea porque a mí se me dan mejor otras cosas." Contestó con picardía a sus múltiples burlas.

"¡Pues demuéstralo! ¡Méteme esa maldita polla tuya antes de que te rebiente ahí dentro!" Tony nisiquiera se había molestado en quitarse sus propios calzoncillos en cuanto tuvo a su alcance el miembro del dios. ¿A Loki le gustaba que le follasen duro? Al millonario no le supondría un problema. Y puede que la resaca del día siguiente fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no se acordara.

Le subió las piernas y se bajó la ropa interior para penetrarle de una sola estocada. Loki se quejó, por supuesto, pero al caprichoso playboy le dio realmente igual, por muy placentero que fuera el sexo con él seguía siendo un asesino. El asgardiano escupió un gemido entre de dolor y de placer y le agarró del pelo, para posteriormente, tirar de él. Y Tony también se quejó.

"Yo también puedo hacerte daño."

"Eres menos cariñoso de lo que imaginé."

Loki soltó una carcajada a la vez que Tony le embestía una y otra vez, sin darle tregua a un suspiro.

"¿Habías hecho... esto... a-antes?" Preguntó Loki con lo que parecía una segunda intención. Todo parecía tener una segunda intención cuando el dios del engaño hablaba. Especialmente en una situación tan comprometida como lo era aquella.

"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso t-tienes –_ahh– _con quien... comparar?"

"Te sorprendería... saber quién ha estado... ahí antes que tú..."

Por un momento Tony miró a los ojos a su enigmático compañero y aminoró la velocidad de las estocadas. Por su cabeza se pasó Clint Barton. «Quizás el arquero se lo tiró cuando lo tenía bajo su hechizo. Quién sabe. A este paso se podría haber follado a todo el conjunto de los Vengadores...» Aquello no supo si agradarle o disgustarle, pero lo borró enseguida de su cabeza. Menudo pervertido e hijo de p—

Una explosión sobresaltó a héroe y villano cuando pareció que un enorme objeto volador había roto el cristal de la enorme ventana del salón. Stark se giró y Loki se quedó horrorizado. Efectivamente, una explosión había despedido toda clase de objetos a un radio de sesenta metros, quizá más, pero el que había llegado a parar al salón de la Torre no era ni más ni menos que Thor.

Se levantó torpemente, Mjölnir en mano y respirando fatigado, pero pareció perder todo aire en sus pulmones cuando sus ojos se fijaron en las dos figuras que se habían quedado tan paralizadas cómo él. Y por un momento, pareció que el mundo se había quedado en silencio.

"¡TÚ!" Gritó Thor, en una terrible mezcla de escandalización, furia e indignación

mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos a enormes zancadas.

"Ha sido culpa suya." Intentó disculparse Stark, más pálido que el propio Loki.

"No estaba hablando contigo." Agarró a su hermano del pelo y tiró de él hasta tenerlo en frente suya. Loki emitió un grito de dolor apretando los ojos, pero enseguida volvió a reír.

"¿Vienes a unirte a nosotros?" Dijo casi en un sollozo con un hilo de voz.

"Lo único que voy a hacer es coserte ese maldito culo para que dejes de follarte a todo el que se te ponga delante, zorra asquerosa." Tony, encogido en el sillón, nunca había escuchado a Thor hablar de aquella manera. Le estaba asustando. Y nunca había tenido un gatillazo peor.

"¿Estás celoso? ¿Es que me echabas de menos a mí o a mi culo?"

"Una palabra más y te coseré también los labios, Loki, y te prometo que no seré cuidadoso."

Ambos se habían olvidado de que tenían espectador. Un espectador que los miraba boquiabierto y que acababa de comprender qué había entre aquel par de hermanos y a lo que se debía el anterior comentario de Loki. Fue entonces cuando el rubio movió los ojos para darse cuenta de que su secreto acababa de ser compartido con una tercera persona. Humano y dios compartieron una significativa mirada y Tony Stark hizo lo imposible por disculparse.

"Haré como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Lo juro." Pero su voz temblaba. Estaba desnudo de cintura para abajo y se sentía un tanto frágil al lado del bisonte que era el dios del trueno en comparación.

"Claro que lo jurarás, Stark. Si algo de esto llega a oídos de cualquier otra criatura, tu cara bonita y el Mjölnir tendrán algo más que palabras." Tony tragó saliva.

Loki seguía en los brazos de su hermano, agarrándose fuertemente a ellos para evitar caerse y que le arrancase un mechón de pelo. Prácticamente lo tenía inmóvil, pero Thor volvió a centrar su atención en él cuando hizo un pequeño movimiento a modo de queja. El dios del trueno sonrió perversamente y habló a su hermano.

"¿Quieres que deje a Tony que siga contigo?" Con una mano le apretó la mandíbula, obligándole a contestar.

"Haz lo que te salga de los cojones." En la voz del dios del engaño parecía haber un deje burlón, como si se estuviera riendo.

Thor le dio una bofetada. Sin decir nada, decidió hacer, como había dicho Loki pero con más cortesía, lo que le diera la real gana, así que le dio la vuelta a su hermano pequeño en sus brazos para dejarlo de frente a Tony, todavía acurrucado en el sofá de cuero marrón tratando de esconder su entrepierna del rubio. El dios más joven no tenía la fuerza suficiente para librarse de aquellos monstruosos músculos, y, por una vez, no supo prevenir lo que a Thor se le pasaba por la cabeza, lo que siempre había sido un juego fácil para él. Una mano grande como ella sola y totalmente falta de afecto le acariciaba una mejilla.

"¿No es una preciosidad, Tony? Es la cosa más bonita que un gigante de hielo pudo haber traído nunca al mundo." A Loki le dolió como la más afilada de las dagas aquella mención a sus orígenes. "Hasta para mí fue irresistible. Y eso que creía ser su hermano de sangre." Tony no sabía si podría responder algo a todo aquello. Loki se retorcía, totalmente en vano. Thor siguió con su discurso: "Tú ya has visto parte de su cuerpo. Es una lástima que te pierdas lo demás. Es suave y cálido, una compañía insuperable en el lecho." Bajó la nariz para aspirar el aroma de su pelo. "¿Lo quieres?"

"Amigo, no sé si sería lo más adecuad—"

"¡Por favor! ¡Si se la estabas metiendo cuando aparecí aquí!" Exclamó burlón. "Y seguro que lo estabas disfrutando como nunca. Fíjate en sus piernas, tan largas y delgadas... Le encanta rodearte con ellas cuando te lo estás follando. ¿Y no te gustaría tener _esto –_Loki dio un respingo cuando Thor le agarró el miembro_– _en tu mano? Darle placer hasta que se corra diciendo tu nombre... Mi querido hermano es muy bueno con otros hombres, ¿verdad?"

Había dos expresiones de incredulidad en aquella sala. La primera era de Tony, que no podía creer que lo estuviera convenciendo tan fácilmente para un acto tan depravado y que su cuerpo estuviera reaccionando como si realmente lo fuera a hacer, y la segunda era de Loki, que se había quedado mudo al escuchar como su hermano hablaba, como si su propia voz fuera la que salía realmente por la garganta del rubio, y no la torpe suya propia...

"Te lo repetiré una vez más, Stark. ¿Quieres terminar con él o me encargo yo de que no vuelva a abrirse de piernas? Y te aseguro que lo hago por compasión, porque si lo hago yo, sus gritos se escucharán en todos los Nueve Reinos." El pánico se hizo presente en el pecho de Loki. "Ponerse y quitarse la armadura es una ardua tarea. Sería un desperdicio dejarlo así ahora."

"Desde luego que lo sería." La erección de Tony volvía a ser visible. Pero no sabía qué era lo que lo había excitado tanto. Se suponía que a él no le iban este tipo de prácticas. Pero sin duda, Thor se lo había dejado muy fácil. Y aquel asesino en serie había logrado despertar fantasías en el cuerpo del millonario que nisiquiera sabía que podía imaginar.

Quizás fuera el momento de hacerlas realidad... Y Tony Stark no rechaza las ocasiones fáciles.

Sonriendo sádicamente, Thor acercó a trompicones a su hermano, que vagamente se resistía, y lo situó boca abajo apoyando su estómago en el respaldo del sofá y arrodillado sobre éste.

"¡No! ¡Suéltame, monstruo! ¡¿Qué te has creído que haces?!"

Sin soltarle el cabello, se acercó a su oído para susurrarle algo que Tony apenas entendió.

"Tómate esto como una parte de tu castigo por tu intento de dominar Midgard." Su voz era oscura y lo suficiente temible como para haber logrado sacar a la luz el temor en los ojos de Loki, el que todavía tuvo la mala idea de escupirle en la cara. Thor frunció el entrecejo y emitió un gruñido.

"Si le sujetas las manos se moverá menos. Y escúchame, Tony Stark," lo agarró del cuello de la camiseta y tiró de él hacia sí, "quiero que le hagas daño, ¿de acuerdo? No tengas piedad. Quiero que recuerde que no se bromea con Thor Odinson."

Se limpió el escupitajo de la cara y se quedó de pie frente a él, sujetándolo de los hombros y calcando hacia abajo, manteniéndolo inmóvil, se encargó personalmente de que nisiquiera pudiera mover la cabeza situando una de sus grandes manos sobre ella, presionando su mejilla contra el cuero, oprimiendo todo su peso contra él y ejerciendo tal presión que Loki pudo prever que le costaría respirar. Emitió un gemido, pero en él no se distinguía ni un atisbo de placer. Todo lo contrario, era de miedo. Tony empezó a preguntarse si la atmósfera de la Tierra no les afectaría mentalmente a los asgardianos.

"Thor, ¿realmente quieres que le haga esto? En fin, se ha cargado medio Manhattan, pero mira cómo lo tienes..."

"Si conocieras a mi hermano tan bien como yo, sabrías que en estos momentos no hay nada de él que yo pudiera reconocer."

"¿Y crees que esto traerá de vuelta a tu querido Loki?" La pregunta de Tony era prácticamente un sarcasmo.

"No, pero esto no será más que una caricia comparado con lo que le podría deparar en Asgard."

Loki deseó que la bebida alcohólica que antes había tomado hubiera sido más fuerte, lo suficiente como para no sentir nada, no recordar al día siguiente, utilizarla como anestesia. Sabía lo que se le venía encima, así que hizo un último intento por evitar lo que, a estas alturas, ya era inevitable.

"Thor, por favor, por favor..."

"¿No se te ocurre nada mejor?"

"Si tu padre te viera en estos momentos no dudaría en volver a desterrarte." Murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para que pudiera oírle.

El semblante de Thor se oscureció y miró directamente a Stark, que parecía estar esperando que el dios rubio le diera su permiso para penetrar a su hermano. "Haz que se calle." Ordenó con voz grave.

Con el peso de una de las manos apretándole la cabeza contrá el sofá, Loki gimió erráticamente y sus ojos quisieron mirar a Tony. Sin soltarle las manos que tenía a la parte baja de su espalda, éste se situó entre sus caderas y la cabeza de su erección rozó la entrada del malhadado dios, que apretó los ojos, y temblando, quiso gritar.

"Thor, por favor, tú no eres así, nunca dejarías que me hicieran daño..."

"Nunca dejaría que hicieran daño a mi hermano. Pero según tú, no eres mi hermano."

El dios del trueno no pudo verlo, pero ya había lágrimas en los ojos de Loki. Se sentía sofocado y la justificación que se daba a sí mismo era por culpa de que nunca se había sentido tan humillado, tan asustado como una niña, y sobre todo, tan _impotente._ Y todo había sido obra maestra del que una vez intentó recuperarle y había puesto esperanzas vanas en él. Cómo le odiaba.

La punta del miembro de Tony era cálida, le separó las nalgas y sin previo aviso, se enterró de nuevo en él, pero esta vez tal y como le había ordenado el asgardiano, con toda la violencia que su cuerpo le permitió, golpeando fuertemente sus caderas y obligándole a chillar de dolor cada vez que se internaba en él, una y otra vez, sin importarle el daño que pudiera causarle, con una total falta de piedad.

"¡AAH!" Gritaba Loki con los ojos apretados. Su cuerpo se agitaba violentamente entre las sacudidas de Tony y sus esfuerzos por liberarse. "¡Por favor, Tony! ¡Thor!" Suplicaba para nadie. Nisiquiera creía que estuvieran prestando atención a sus gritos.

Cuando Stark comenzó a moverse a un ritmo más acelerado que con el que había empezado, el dios del engaño apretó los dientes y trató de relajarse, pero lo dio por imposible dada la fuerza que ejercía Thor sobre su espalda, y por tanto, sus pulmones, obligándole a respirar con dificultad, sofocándolo, lo que solo lograba ponerlo más frenético y e incapaz de calmarse.

Tony gemía y gruñía con cada embestida, proporcionándole fuertes empujones a Loki. "Oh, joder..." Su corazón latía extremadamente rápido solo con pensar que tenía sollozando bajo su cuerpo a uno de los seres más peligrosos del Universo. ¿Desde cuándo le excitaba tanto el poder?

Loki se sacudió de nuevo. El dolor era más intenso de lo que había imaginado, quizás porque ahora lo estuvieran tratando como a un objeto inerte. Apretó todavía más fuerte los ojos y gritó contra el cuero, ahogando en él el sonido. Comprobó que sus lágrimas lo habían empapado. Tony le seguía sujetando las manos, y en otro inútil intento de Loki por salir de allí, Thor le respondió clavándole las uñas en la piel del cuello.

"¡PARAD!" Las lágrimas le nublaban la vista. Pronto le resbalaron hasta la nariz, lo cual convirtió respirar en todo un reto.

"Haz el favor de cerrar esa puta boca." Murmuró peligrosamente el dios rubio.

"Para esto, te lo suplico –_¡aahck!–_, Thor... no puedo... respirar..."

"Parece que no te vas a callar, ¿eh?"

Tony emitió un fuerte gemido ignorando lo que los resentidos hermanos se traían entre ellos, pero sí se dio cuenta de que el dios del trueno había retirado la mano derecha de la espalda de Loki para tratar de librarse de los pantalones de cuero que oprimían su duro miembro. «Así que a él también le ponen este tipo de cosas, ¿eh?» Pensó cínicamente.

Thor agarró a Loki del pelo y tiró de su cabeza hacia arriba_, _obligándole a mirarle.

"Si esto es lo único que te puede hacer callar, que así sea. Al menos, yo también me divertiré."

Loki no se encontraba en posición de negarse a algo a lo que sería forzado a hacer, y probablemente con una ración extra de dolor, así que abrió la boca y dejó que Thor le introdujera su erección en la boca. No retiró enseguida la firme mano de su cabello, si no que la mantuvo ahí, guiándole una y otra vez por toda la extensión de su polla, húmeda de saliva y de las incesantes lágrimas que recorrían las mejillas de Loki sin descanso.

"Deja de llorar como un crío y trata de no hacerme daño, ¿me oyes?"

Pero Loki no podía evitar que se le saltasen de los ojos, y la mayor parte de ellas eran debidas a su lucha por alcanzar bocanadas de aire desesperadamente, sus pulmones seguían tan oprimidos como al principio, pero ahora ni tan siquiera podía utilizar la boca para respirar y su nariz estaba congestionada; luchaba frenéticamente por buscar aire, pero la fuerza de los dos hombres que lo mantenían preso era mayor de la suya propia, y se sentía demasiado débil e inmovilizado, física y psíquicamente, como para utilizar la magia.

Dos duras erecciones se movían en su cuerpo y el dolor no parecía aminorar. No, quizás fuera en aumento. ¿Qué podía sentir uno más que dolor cuando, literalmente, te estaban empalando cruelmente sin contar con tu voluntad?

«Maldito seas, Thor, malditos seais todos, me vengaré, juro por todos los dioses que me vengaré... Maldito seas, Thor...» eran sus pensamientos mientras le obligaba a chupar una y otra vez su sexo. Escuchó furioso cómo jadeaba a la vez que se lo metía y se lo sacaba de la boca, y por mucho que intentase ser insensible y no realizar ni un solo movimiento, su lengua siempre rozaba la polla, y un sentimiento de odio, odio hacia todos, incluso hacia sí mismo, crecía en su interior.

Le dolía el pecho. Tenía los brazos y las piernas dormidos, Thor le había hecho sangre con sus uñas y Tony también le clavaba con fuerza las suyas en las muñecas. Ya no gritaba, no podía, se quejaba todo lo alto que su dolorida garganta le permitía y había dejado de sacudir su cuerpo. Por puro agotamiento. Pura falta de oxígeno. Estaba en sus límites, y si Thor no le retiraba el miembro de una vez de la boca, acabaría ahogándose, su nariz estaba totalmente atascada y las lágrimas ayudaban tan poco como la postura en la que se encontraba, con la tráquea doblada hacia arriba, lo que, para su desesperación, no le facilitaba las cosas.

Thor no le avisó cuando se corrió en su boca. Varios chorros de viscoso semen salieron disparados desde su interior, como si los hubiera expulsado a presión, y todos los hijos no-natos del dios acabaron por morir en la garganta de Loki, que comenzó a toser total y absolutamente desesperado por no morir ahogado en aquella terriblemente humillante situación. Lo que no fue capaz de escupir decidió tragárselo, y le dio asco, sí, pero aquello no tenía la más mínima importancia conmparado con su frenética lucha por oxígeno, del cual su cuerpo demandaba mucho más del que podía obtener. Seguía tosiendo, era como si el semen de su hermano le estuviera llegando a los pulmones, y aunque sabía que no era así, podía sentir cómo algo le estaba ahogando. Y el intenso dolor que Tony le estaba proporcionando solo agudizaba su sufrimiento.

"¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR, NO PUEDO RESPIRAR!" Jadeaba sacudiéndose entre sollozos. ¿Es que no le oían? Estaba _suplicando_ por aire, por todos los dioses, ¿no se supone que lo deberían comprender? Comenzó a hiperventilar, y sus pulmones se estremecían cada vez que hacía un esfuerzo por alcanzarles el aire necesario. Y a pesar de estar en un espacio abierto, las lágrimas no le dejaban ver con claridad, le ardían los ojos, y comenzó a sufrir una ligera claustrofobia. «Me van a matar, voy a morir ahogado, voy a morir...» Sus pensamientos no le ayudaban mucho a mantener la esperanza. "¡POR FAVOR!" Exclamó de nuevo utilizando todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, sin importarle lo fuerte que Thor apretara sus uñas contra su piel, sin importarle que le desgarrase el cuello y que la sangre manase ligeramente de él, porque era lo que quería, quería desgarrarse su propio cuello en busca del aire que su boca no le proporcionaba. Apretó intensamente los ojos ante el dolor en todo su canal, que había estado rígido y estrecho desde el momento en el que Tony lo penetró, y no hacía nada más que obligarle a chillar. Entonces sintió como si fuera a perder el conocimiento... y dejó de gritar.

Tony llegó al orgasmo no muchos segundos después, todavía sin haberse dado cuenta de que el dios moreno había dejado de sacudirse, corriéndose en su interior completamente ajeno a la falta de movimiento.

"Dios, eso ha estado bien..."

Alzó la vista para mirar a los ojos a Thor, pero éste no le devolvió la mirada. Seguía mirando a Loki, pero no de la manera en la que lo había estado mirando antes. Estaba como paralizado.

"¿Loki...?" Murmuró asustado, agachándose hasta quedar a su altura. "¿Loki? ¡Loki!"

Tony salió inmediatamente de su cuerpo y le soltó las manos. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que creyó que se le iba a salir del pecho, pero esta vez, no era de fatiga o excitación. Estaba asustado. Casi tanto como Thor.

"Joder... Joder... Qué hemos hecho... ¡Túmbalo en el suelo!" Le ordenó sintiendo el sudor frío en las manos a la vez que se subía los pantalones torpemente. Ahora se había olvidado por completo de quién era Loki y solamente pensaba en que no estuviera muerto. Puede que en otra situación y de otra manera no le hubiera importado su muerte, pero de aquel modo y delante de su "hermano"... Los labios del dios más joven se abrieron ligeramente, pero sus ojos seguían cerrados.

«No... Es imposible... Nadie muere por...» Entonces temió que fuera cierto eso de que no podía respirar. Se apresuró a agachárse junto a él y le colocó dos dedos en el cuello.

El pánico había invadido al dios del trueno, que miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par a Stark.

"¿Y bien...?"

Tony tragó fuertemente. "Tiene pulso. Débil y rápido. Tan solo ha... perdido el conocimiento." El millonario supo lo que tenía que hacer y le levantó las piernas.

Y por un momento, el humano creyó que el dios iba a estallar en lágrimas. Pero no lo hizo. En cambio se puso en pie de nuevo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, respirando pesadamente e incapaz de cerrar los ojos. La batalla que se libraba fuera ya no tenía la mayor relevancia para él, ¿qué importaba Midgard cuando acababas de poner en riesgo la vida de un hombre que amaste como algo más que a un hermano mientras lo... violabas? Sus ojos se humedecieron, sí, pero el sentimiento de culpa era tan intenso que se los secaba enseguida.

"Vístete y ayúdame con él." Mandó Tony haciéndole volver al mundo. Era cierto. Nisiquiera se acordaba de que seguía desnudo de cintura para abajo. "Busca algo con qué abanicarle."

¿Y qué coño buscaba? No conocía la casa de Tony Stark, en donde hasta el papel parecía tecnológico. Utilizó el borde de su propia capa.

Se arrodilló al lado de su cara y comenzó a darle aire, y fue entonces cuando la visión de lo que habían hecho le "deleitó" los ojos. Thor estaba tan pálido como su inconsciente hermano, y si Tony tuviera que adivinar lo que creía que se le pasaba por la cabeza, realmente no habría sabido decir nada. La frente de Loki brillaba bañada por el sudor, con una ausencia de color que le daba apariencia de cadáver.

"Soy un monstruo, Tony..." Murmuró sin dejar de mirar a Loki esperando una respuesta por su parte.

"Eh, tranquilo, no..."

"¡No intentes disculparme! Y tú deberías sentirte tan culpable como yo." En realidad, lo hacía. "_Ésto_ lo acabamos de hacer nosotros, acabamos de hacer que un hombre se desmaye mientras... mientras..." No quería decir la palabra. "No le escuchamos. Nos estaba... gritando que necesitaba respirar."

"Fuiste tú el que le 'cerró' la boca." Aquel comentario le sentó como un jarro de agua fría y le miró dolido. "Lo siento."

"No. Tienes razón. La culpa es mía."

Loki inspiró una bocanada de aire y abrió los ojos. Se sentía terriblemente mareado y tenía ganas de vomitar. Su vista no estaba del todo enfocada cuando distinguió las dos figuras sobre él y se abalanzó sobre Thor para echarle las manos al cuello.

"¡Hijo de la gran puta!" Le gritó en un repentino y justificado ataque de cólera a la vez que se tumbaba sobre él tratando de estrangularlo. La cabeza le daba mil vueltas y sintió una arcada. "¡Mira lo que has... hecho!" La rabia era mayor todavía cuando sintió las manos débiles e incapaces de apretarle el cuello al dios del trueno.

"¡Loki, detente!" Le ordenó el rubio con voz ronca tratando de apartarlo.

"¡Eso dije yo! ¡Que pararas! ¡Te supliqué que pararas y no lo hiciste!" La cara se le había puesto roja, trató de pegarle un puñetazo en la cara, pero los brazos le temblaban todavía.

"¡Está bien, ya basta!" Tony decidió intervenir, agarrándolo de los hombros y apartándolo de su hermano.

"¡Suéltame, bastardo! ¡No me toques! ¡Que ninguno de los dos se acerque a mí!" Loki se puso en pie tambaleándose, estaba dolorido y mareado, pero hizo lo posible para que no se le notara. En su mirada todavía quedaban rastros de temor, pero no era nada comparado con la furia que ver a aquel par de estúpidos, mirándole anonadados, le provocaban. Al menos habían tenido la decencia de vestirlo a él también, pero tan solo se lo tomó como una burla, una humillación más. "¿¡Dónde está mi cetro!? ¡Os mataré, os mataré a todos! ¡No tenéis ni idea de lo que habéis hecho!"

Thor no tenía palabras con las que discutirle. Pero ante la amenza, atrajo al Mjölnir de nuevo hacia sí, no sin mantener la cabeza baja. Le avergonzaba mirar a Loki, que respiraba profunda y rápidamente con los dientes apretados.

El dios más joven miró hacia los lados buscando su arma, y con pasos inestables se acercó hasta donde la había dejado justo en el fatídico momento en el que aceptó la copa que Tony Stark le había ofrecido.

"Si quieres luchar, hagámoslo fuera." Ofreció Thor en un tono de voz que mostraba vergüenza y culpabilidad, pero también que sus sentidos de guerrero volvían a estar alerta.

"Aunque te mate, Thor, nunca olvidaré esto, y quiero que sepas que disfrutaré con todos y cada uno de los gritos que profeses cuando te parta lentamente en dos y tus entrañas queden esparcidas por el suelo como si de un cerdo muerto te tratases." Le apuntó con el cetro y disparó. No acertó en el blanco, pero la explosión fue suficiente como para despedir a Thor fuera de la sala, rompiendo lo poco que quedaba de cristal y peligrosamente cerca del borde de la Torre Stark.

Tony recordó la explosión que lo había convertido en Iron Man, unos años atrás, en Afganistán. Pero entonces no tenía con qué defenderse.

"JARVIS, despliega el Mark VII. Las cosas se están poniendo feas."

* * *

_Todas sabemos que Loki podría haber huído de la situación perfectamente y que podría haber resisitido, no es por nada un gigante de hielo, pero si lo hacía, me quedaba sin fanfiction. Creo que por culpa de eso me quedó un poco OoC._

_En cambio Thor me ha quedado como muy 'el malo de la película', ¿verdad...? *casual explosión de humo a lo ninja y desaparezco*_

_Si a alguna la he dejado más blanca que la pared, lo siento de veras, pero que no se diga que no avisé._

_En cambio, si os ha gustado, pues oye, alegría que me llevo, hombre._

_Insisto, por nada del mundo me gustaría que Tony Stark y Thor quedaran como unos malvados, ya sabéis que realmente son unos hombres de paz y aunque Stark sea descrito como un vividor, también es buena persona, y hay que discenir entre fanfiction y cómic/película, además de que son mis personajes favoritos del Universo Marvel y nunca les desearía nada malo. No me hagáis sentirme mal... Por cierto, no os molestéis en hacer follow a esta historia, porque no tendrá continuación, lo que pasa es que soy una fan de los finales abiertos. No hago más que disculparme, parezco Tom Hiddleston... Sabéis que os quiero :) Besitos._


End file.
